someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid: The secret of Planet Zebes
It happened about a month ago. I was online looking up videos on the game Metroid Zero Mission and I decided to see if there were any copies on Amazon that were in good condition because, well, I'm like that. Anyways, I went on Amazon and found that only five copies looked okay. I found one that had a little scratch underneath the "Advance" word on the cartridge, but the others were even worse and had tears on the paper with duck tape stuck on as a replacement. So, I bought the cartridge with the scratch underneath for £19.99 with 99p packaging. I waited around three to five days before the game arrived. When it did, I was so excited to start a new file. It started off with the normal opening cutscene with Samus being tasked with exterminating the Metroids on planet Zebes. The gameplay began in the usual starting area with the morph ball to the left as always. I went to find some upgrades like the long beam and missiles before I decided to take on Kraid. When I went through Brinstar to get to Kraid, I noticed that some of the enemies were a blueish-yellow colour which was odd because normally they would be green, orange and many other colours, rather than just the same blue-yellow every time. Despite this, I continued along my journey through the game. When I got to Kraid, he actually spoke through a dialogue box and said "The secret of Zebes will be revealed soon!" I became excited and curious because it was surprising that Zebes would hold a secret. When the battle started, I continuously blasted Kraid to smithereens until he proceeded to fall through the ground and exploded. After defeating Kraid, I decided to head to the depths of Norfair, getting the screw attack and missile expansions before heading off to face Ridley. Like Kraid, he spoke through a dialogue box. "I- I cant let you f-f-ind out the secret of Zebes." I was confused about why he didn't want me to know about this secret, but I proceeded to blast him with missiles anyway until he was destroyed. I then proceeded to head to Tourian to defeat Mother Brain. I got to the room with the annoying orange rings and turrets and began to blast Mother Brain with the missiles When I defeated Mother Brain, the self destruct sequence happened like usual, except there was no timer. I went to the ship and tried to leave Criteria, but instead of being shot down by Space Pirates, I got a different cutscene. The cutscene showed Samus getting a new mission from the Galactic Federation to go to Chozodia and find out about the secret of Zebes, which surprised me because I'd finally get to travel through the whole of Chozodia with the power suit equipped. I started on this new mission, but the Space Pirates weren't red like normal, they were coloured a light shade of blue as if they had been frozen to death or drowned, and now walked as corpses. They didn't try to chase me down; hell, they didn't even see me, which was surprising. I felt a bit sorry for them, but it didn't completely surprise me though. When I got to the Chozo Warrior engraving, he also spoke through a dialogue box like Kraid and Ridley. He said "So you want to find out the secret of Zebes? Well, here it is." Then it launched me into a cutscene showing me a hologram of Samus running away from the Space Pirate mother ship and escaping while the ship explodes. But after it exploded, the ship's crash site flooded. The view shifted to inside the ship and showed Samus the drowned corpses of the Space Pirates, which made me remember about the wrecked ship in Super Metroid. It was the exact same ship which made me feel like Samus must've committed genocide. Now you may be thinking, if this is true, then how were there no bodies in the wrecked ship in Super Metroid? Well, if there were dead bodies in the wrecked ship, then the game would not have been released due to graphic content. Oddly enough, the engraving proceeded to say "What happens must happen in order to keep time in order." I then turned off the game and started to cry for five minutes, thinking about how Samus could not have known the result of her actions. I eventually played the game again, but the game was normal after that. I had seen the events once and that was all it allowed me to see. But I can never forget the images of the dead Space Pirates drowned in the wrecked ship. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Metroid Category:Original Story Category:Fixed Category:Videos